Bike to your heart
by alby.chun
Summary: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari seseorang yang sedang naik sepeda di tengah jalan hha... (Apasih author gaje) hhhoo.. Dan sekali lagi ini, ini cerita tentang yunjae... Dan ini ff yaoi ku yang pertama dan oneshoot, Disini aku hanya ingin buat ff yg ringan2 aja, gak mw berat2, hanya sebuah cerita seorang jaejoong yang sangat mengagumi Yunnie nya. Semoga kalian suka ne... Happy reading


**Bike To Your Heart**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari seseorang yang sedang naik sepeda di tengah jalan hha...

(Apasih author gaje) hhhoo...

Dan sekali lagi ini, ini cerita tentang yunjae...

Dan ini ff yaoi ku yang pertama dan oneshoot,

Disini aku hanya ingin buat ff yg ringan2 aja, gak mw berat2, hanya sebuah cerita seorang jaejoong yang sangat mengagumi Yunnie nya.

Semoga kalian suka ne...

Happy reading ^o^

Cast : Yunjae and Junsu.

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Romance,

Warning : Yaoi, typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.

**Momen yang tak terlupakan, Memandangmu**

"Joongie..." terdengar suara lengkingan lumba-lumba dari tempat tak jauh Jaejoong duduk. Seorang pria imut sedang berjalan menujunya sambil melambaikan tangan kearah nya.

"Jae, sedang apa eoh? Kenapa belum pulang? Bukannya kuliah mu telah selesai dari tadi siang?" tanya pria imut tadi yang bernama Kim Junsu sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang ditanya, hanya tersenyum sekilas kearah Junsu dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru kampus seperti mencari seseorang.

Dan senyum merekahnya langsung menghias wajahnya tatkala ia berhasil menemukan seseorang yang sedang dicarinya sedari tadi. Seseorang yang kini sedang mengayuh sepedanya, meninggalkan kampus.

"Ck, dia lagi eoh? Sampai kapan kau hanya memandanginya Jae... hampirilah dia, jangan hanya memandangnya dari jauh saja" gerutu Junsu. Tapi yang dimarahi hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu sambil terus memandangin punggung orang itu. Orang yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Bukankah dia sangat tampan, Su-ie?" tanya Jaejong sambil tetap menatap kepergian orang itu walau orang itu sudah hampir tak terlihat lagi.

"hah...ia Jae. Dia sangat tampan. Jung Yunho itu sangat tampan. Tapi... itu bagimu, tidak bagiku" tegas Junsu.

Hhhahaaha... Jaejoong yang mendengar sindiran langsung sahabatnya itu langsung tertawa. Hah...sepertinya sekarang Jaejoong pikir dirinya benar-benar gila akan si Jung itu.

"hhha.. sudahlah Su-ie, kau sudah selesai kan. Kajja, kita pulang." Ajak Jaejoong.

"huh...kau ini, giliran Jung itu telah pulang baru kau mengajakku pulang." Dengus Junsu. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi gerutuan sahabatnya itu dan segera berjalan bersama sambil merangkul sahabatnya itu.

;

;

;

Kelas kalkulus.

"Jae, sampai kapan mau dipandangi? Ajak ngobrol dong" ucap Junsu, ketika mendapati kembali Jaejoong yang hanya menatap Yunho dari jauh ketika di kelas.

"Huft...aku tidak berani Junsu-ie. Aku terlalu gugup. Lagi pula dia sangat sempurna, baik, tampan, dan pintar. Dia juga selalu dikelilingi oleh para yeoja dan uke yang lebih sempurna dariku. Para yeoja dan uku yang penampilannya keren serta pintar juga. Aku sendiri tidak yakin, apakah dia menyadari keberadaanku selama kami sekelas selama hampir setahun ini" lirih Jaejoong

"Minta diajari kalkulus mungkin?" saran Junsu. "Bukannya dia pintar Jae? Nilainya kulihat selalu diatas rata-rata, tidak seperti..." perkataan Junsu menggantung sambil melirik ke arah kirinya, Jaejoong.

"Apa? Kau mau menyindirku Su-ie, karena nilaiku dibawah rata-rata begitu" marah jaejoong.

"hhha, aku tidak berkata seperti itu, aigoo jae kau sungguh sensitif sekali"

"Huh, biarin" dengus Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibir cherry nya dan membuang mukanya dari Junsu.

"hhha..aigoo mian-mian. Jangan marah ne" rayu Junsu.

"Jae...jae...masih marah eoh?" tanya junsu. "keunde..jangan berkecil hati Joongie, kau juga sempurna. Walaupun kau suka ceroboh, berpenampilan simple dan bodoh hha, tapi kau juga pria yang baik jae.. kau punya caramu sendiri agar terlihat sempurna. Inner beuty mu tak kalah jauh dari mereka" jelas Junsu.

"Su-ie..." lirih Jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan puppy eyesnya ke Junsu. "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku Su-ie" girang Jaejoong dan kini telah memeluk Junsu disampingnya.

"Aigoo...Joongie kita ini sungguh kekanakan sekali" ucap Junsu sambil mengusap-ngusap lengan Jaejoong yang sedang memeluknya.

;

;

Kedai es krim

"Hmmm...mashita" pekik Jaejoong yang kini tengah menikmati es krim vanilla nya.

"Sudah senang eoh? Tidak sedih lagi" sindir Junsu.

"hhhe... terimakasih Su-ie" senyum lima jari Jaejoong.

"Ck, kau ini" sebal Junsu.

**Flasback on**

Kelas Kalkulus yang diikuti Jaejoong dan Junsu telah usai. Ketika mereka hendak keluar, Junsu yang bertanya ingin makan apa istirahat siang ini kepada Jaejoong sambil berjalan didepan jaejoong berhenti, ketika yang ditanya tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Junsu pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat Jaejoong yang menatap sendu kedepan. Junsu pun mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong dan mendapati bahwa Yunho, pria yang dikagumi Jaejoong sedang mengobrol dengan seorang yeoja, dimana yeoja itu bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho.

Junsu pun mendengus melihat pemandangan didepannya, ia segera menarik jaejoong menjauh. Dan disinilah mereka berakhir, di kedai es krim untuk mengembalikan mood jaejoong.

**Flashback off**

"OMO...Su-ie...Lihat-lihat... itu Yunnie.. Yunnie sedang naik sepeda...Wah...tampannya ia dibawah sinar mentari seperti itu"histeris Jaejoong.

"Tsk, tadi kau sedih dan sekarang sebegitu senangnya melihat Yunho. Dasar kau ini.." gerutu Junsu yang tak habis pikir dengan mood swing Jaejoong.

"hhhihi..." ringis jaejoong sambil tetap menatap Yunnie nya.

"hah...kurasa lama-lama aku bisa gila didekatmu Jae"

;

;

;

Saturday..

"joongie, joongie, minggu pagi besok kita ikut acara Green day di kampus ya. Ok, ok?" ajak junsu yang tengah menghampiri sahabatnya di flatnya.

"Tidak mau ah Su-ie, besok kan hari malas Joongie"

"Ish, kau ini pemalas sekali. Pokoknya kau besok harus ikut ne. Dan tidak ada bantahan. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal. Kujamin." Tegas Junsu.

Esok pagi, Sunday Morning.

"hooaam... su-ie..jadi kita harus bersepeda sepagi ini.. kau mengganggu waktu tidurku"

"demi tuhan Jae, ini sudah jam 7 pagi.. jadi bersemangatlah, arra.."

"ne..ne..." malas Jaejoong.

"hha, daripada kau bosan begitu, bagaimana kalau kita selfie Jae." ajak Junsu.

"terserah kau sajalah, Su-ie..."

"nah ayo senyum, hana, dul set.."

Klik..

"wah fotonya bagus Jae" senang Junsu.

"Hmm.." dan hanya dibalaskan gumaman oleh Jaejoong.

Saat ini para peserta green day sedang bersiap-siap dengan sepedanya masing-masing, ketika itu tiba-tiba Jaejoong berteriak cukup nyaring.

"Omo, su-ie.. itu Yunho? Benarkah itu Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Hha, iya benar. Jadi bagaiman, kau tidak menyesalkan? Tanya Junsu balik.

"Kyaa...su-ie...gomawo..." riang Jaejoong sambil memeluk junsu.

"Ne..ne.. kalau begitu, ayo kita bersepeda bersamanya" ajak Junsu.

"NE..." teriak Jaejoong antusias.

Selama acara bersepeda itu berlangsung, senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajah jaejoong. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus menatap yunho yang tak jauh bersepeda darinya. Yunho yang tampan pikirnya. Hah...senyum nya dapat membuat Jaejoong melting. Tak terasa sudah 2 jam acara itu telah berlangsung, jaejoong yang puas melihat yunho kini sedang bersepeda santai bersama Junsu dan para peserta lainnya. Tapi tiba-tiba rantai sepeda junsu terlepas dari grill nya.

Sreet...

Bugh...

"Omo, su-ie, gwenchana?" panik Jaejoong menghampiri Junsu yang terjatuh didepannya.

"Hmm, baik Jae. Hah..tapi sepertinya rantai sepeda ku terlepas. Bagaimana ini?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti cara memperbaikinya su-ie. Dan...disekitar kita tidak ada peserta yang lainnya lagi." Jelas Jaejoong sambil menengok kekiri dan kekanan.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya seseorang.

Suara bass ini.. Jaejoong sangat mengenal suara bass ini. Suara seseorang yang sangat dikaguminya. Suara Yun-

"Oh, Yunho-ssi" kaget Junsu menengok kebelakangnya.

-ho

Jaejoong pun ikut menengok kebelakang. Dan Gotcha.. itu benar Yunho. Yunho yang selalu ia lihat dari kejauhan dan kini tepat didepannya, sangat dekat. Jaejoong pun membeku ditempat melihat yunho dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Oh, Junsu-ssi. Sepertinya rantai sepeda mu terlepas, mari kuperbaiki" tawar Yunho yang kini telah turun dari sepedanya. Dan berjongkok didepan sepeda Junsu. Junsu pun segera menyingkir. Jaejoong pun masih membatu di tempat, mata nya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali melihat Yunho yang kni telah berjongkok disampingnya.

'Oh God, dia sungguh tampan jika dilihat sedekat ini. Wangi mint nya, bibir hati nya, mata musangnya, dan rahangnya yang tegas. Gosh, aku bisa gila, lama-lama' batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun segera tersadar berdiri. Ia pun bergegas menuju sepedanya.

"Hmm.. su-ie...hmm... joongie duluan ne...joongie...joongie haus.." gugup Jaejoong yang langsung mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Eh? Joongie...mau kemana? Tunggu aku..." teriak junsu. "Ish, pabboya... kenapa dia kabur, ini kan moment bagus" gumam junsu.

Yunho pun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata nya heran melihat tingkah imut Jaejoong dan terdapat senyum tipis diwajahnya yang tak dapat dilihat junsu.

"kau bilang apa Junsu-ssi?" tanya yunho

"Eh, ani.."

"kalau begitu, jja Junsu-ssi, sepedamu telah benar. Sebaiknya kau segera menyusul temanmu" ucap Yunho.

"oh, terimakasih Yunho-ssi. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" pamit Junsu menaiki sepedanya dan segera menyusul jaejoong.

"Ish, akan aku pukul kepala nya ketika sampai di flat nanti" monolog Junsu sambil mengkayuh sepedanya. Membayangkan kebodohan Jaejoong.

"Joongie... Jaejoongie..." gumam seseorang.

;

;

;

Beberapa bulan kemudian, perpisahan..

"jae..kau yakin tidak ingin mengobrol dengan Yunho, walau hanya sekali?" tanya Junsu.

Kini mereka tengah menghadiri acara perpisahan kelas mereka. Sudah setahun mereka belajar bersama, menyetarakan ilmu mereka di tingkat pertama Tone University. Dan semester depan mereka telah masuk ke jurusan masing-masing. Jaejoong dan junsu jurusan design dan yunho jurusan teknik.

"Hem, tidak su-ie.. saat ini aku hanya ingin memandanginya untuk terakhir kalinya. Mungkin tahun depan aku akan sangat jarang bertemu dengannya. Aku sudah cukup senang dengan begini" balas Jaejoong.

"hah... yasudah lah terserah kau saja" pasrah Junsu.

;

'Iya, hanya memandangmu saja sudah membuatku senang. Terlebih lagi saat itu, saat kau memperbaiki sepeda junsu,. Wajahmu benar-benar tampan ketika dilihat sanagt dekat. Tak terasa sudah setahun, dirimu yang pintar, ramah, cara mu tertawa, kau yang selalu duduk didepan, caramu bicara, aku puas melihatnya. Pria yang selalu menaiki sepedanya. Jung Yunho, saranghae'

**End**


End file.
